A Day With His Shadow
by Gaaras gamer girl
Summary: A day with Dark Link. This is based off of a random thought after taking too many quizes that paired me with Dark Link. Dark Link X Reader and Oocness. Only gender is specified, so almost anyone can place themsevles here. No longer a One-Shot! Please R&R.
1. Living With Mistakes

I tapped my foot impatiently as I glared at the clock. "Where is he?!" I demanded. The clock only ticked in answer and I felt a growl building in the bottom of my throat. "He had better have a good explanation this time."

The door was suddenly thrown open and Dark Link - who I affectionately call, Shadow - stepped into the room, throwing his hat to the side lazily. He lifted his hand for a moment in greeting and to completely brush off my glare as he fell onto the couch. "You're still up?" he asked with a glare.

"Where have you been?! You promised me we'd go somewhere and enjoy ourselves for once. You even said you wouldn't kill anyone. What is so important that you can just shove me to the side like some broken toy?" I stomped angrily over to him and gave him a good shove. "If you're going to laze about, at least have the decency to crash in your bed. I don't want to see you for the rest of the morning. I'll bet anything you were going after Link again weren't you?"

"It's my job. And when did you get to be such a nag anyway?!" He finally got up and stormed out of the room with me following behind.

"A nag? Is that all I am to you? I stay here all day, taking the heat from Ganondorf for everything you do and you honestly think you have the right to insult me? Just who do you think you are?" I snapped in annoyance.

"I _think _I'm Dark Link. I don't know anymore though. The Dark Link everyone knows is a strong, independent warrior, not some deadbeat who has to put up with someone like _you _all day!" He threw his sword, still in its scabbard, to the side and leaned against the wall. "Look, I've had a hard day. Just let me get some sleep."

"That's just the problem, Shadow." I shook my head. "You don't leave for just a few hours. You go for days on end and it worries me. It's nearly six thirty, the sun's almost up and I was starting to think you wouldn't come home. You left at two thirty in the morning…_yesterday_." I walked back into the living room and found Dark Link close behind.

"If it helps, I was just on a killing spree. I needed to settle my blood lust. I could have just as easily stayed here and killed you, but I didn't. I chose to take out my issues on someone else for a change. Any better?" he asked with an expression that clearly showed he only wanted to get out of another argument.

"You went off on another massacre after you _swore _you would never do it again, and you want to know if that's any better?" I asked incredulously only to receive a nod in return. "I can't handle this right now. Just go to bed; you look awful. We'll talk after you've gotten some sleep."

The next morning Dark Link came out, not bothering to do anything about his mess of hair or bloody tunic. He glared at me and asked, "How can you be such a morning person?" He groggily grabbed his sword and fastened it to the belt stretching across his chest so that it hung neatly on his back. I tossed him his hat after he eyed it wearily for a moment. "Worthless woman. You can't throw to save even a worm's useless life." Despite his continuous complaints, he pulled the hat over the unruly mass of inky black and I noticed a small tear near the tip. "Where's my breakfast?!"

"It's three in the afternoon and you're demanding breakfast?" I went to start cooking anyway, because I knew he'd do something stupid and violent if I didn't. I really couldn't afford any more broken dishes at the moment. "I stitched up your spare tunics and even your hat. At the very least change before you go."

"You don't want me to stay here?" he asked with a smirk.

"You say that like you actually would. I wish you'd spend one day, just _one day _here. We don't even have to stay here. We'll go wherever you want. I don't care. I'll even let you fight Link. I'll have to hold Zelda off, but I'd do it." I said exasperated.

"Alright. Put those dishes away. I'll go change and we'll go somewhere. Just you and me. I won't cause trouble today, and I'll even pretend I can tolerate the people we pass. I promise." He smiled slightly and I called after him as he walked silently to his room, telling him to do something about his hair too. He glared at me and said, "You're pushing it, woman!"

"Men," I said, rolling my eyes. I put away the dishes as I was instructed and tried to remember why I allowed him to stay with me in the first place. It might be worth it though, to have just one day of peace with him. "Let me know when you're ready."

He emerged some time later, looking somewhat presentable in his clean clothes. He still wore his sword though, causing me to mumble a few incoherent words regarding his paranoia. I handed him his shield before he had the chance to start yelling for it. We made it out the door without any problems. This changed immediately however when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hey!" The ball of blue light darted back and forth and I could see what was coming next. "Look!" Navi turned yellow and circled us, waiting to catch Link's attention. I silently prayed that he would just ignore her as he often did these days. He looked over when he caught up and waved cheerfully.

"Hi, Link," I called as I waved back. I glared at Dark Link when he raised his hand to the hilt of his black replica of the Master Sword. "No problems, Shadow. You promised." Things were fine for a few minutes, but a caravan passed by and I could see that murderous look in his eyes. "No!" I tried in vain to pull his hand from his sword, but he drew it from its sheath. "You promised," I said in a warning tone. He glanced at me with an evil smirk that widened into a broad and much more sinister smile before charging off. I saw Link shake his head as he drew his own sword. That jerk promised.

Link and his darker half clashed swords in a deadly dance that I had seen multiple times. The hero never lost. His darkness never died. I would have to take care of all the repairs, console the families of the people he slaughtered, and hold off Ganondorf when he began threatening to banish Dark Link to the shadowy realm from which he originally came. I looked to Navi who was shouting cheers to the undefeated Hero of Time and shook my head. What was I thinking? When did I make the horrible mistake of trading my happiness for this? Blood, suffering, and a satanic blood lusting creation who would likely grow bored of me and decapitate me for the fun of it. Was it really worth it? Shaking my head and knowing that I was crazy, I simply smiled with a light laugh and admitted, "He may be more trouble than he's worth, but I suppose I still love him."


	2. Surprise, Surprise

"Shadow!" My shout echoed throughout my small home and Dark Link stepped into the room with his arms crossed, glaring at me. This was perfectly normal behavior for him though. He always responded to my anger with his own bout of fury. Today however, it would be dangerous for him to push me. "Why is there a severed head on my kitchen table?" I demanded with an intensified glare.

"If I had put it on your 'precious' carpet, you would have started screaming at me over the stains." He hesitated for a moment before taking a more defensive stance and asking with a hint of suspicion, "Didn't you mean _our _kitchen table?" At my look of surprised confusion, he continued, "This is not your house. It's _our _home."

"Look here," I said with as much authority as I could muster. "Do you see a ring on _any _of my fingers?" He shook his head and I smirked. "That's what I thought. Until I'm wearing _your _ring, this remains as _my _house." I shook my head in irritation when he purposely removed one of his crimson earrings and held it out to me. "You know what I mean, Shadow!"

"Fine, I'll go kill some monsters and save up until I have enough rupees for our wedding." That caught me off guard. Before I could respond, he added, "You made it clear that you're willing to have me, so don't argue. I mean, didn't you _just _say that this would be _our _home when you were wearing _my _ring?" I blushed such a deep scarlet that the color could easily rival his eyes. Sometimes I wished that I was capable of thinking before I spoke. I threw my hands up in defeat, but smiled inwardly as I knew he couldn't possibly be serious. He wasn't really so desperate to get married, was he? Impossible. He hardly knew me.

After a second of thought, I decided to change the subject and asked, "Why did you bring that here anyway?" I gestured toward the lifeless head perched on the table and cringed. This wasn't the first time I had witnessed his handiwork and I somehow knew it wouldn't be the last. He smiled in a way that made my stomach turn.

"That's a surprise," he said, and winked in an uncharacteristic manner that told me I really didn't want to know. I started to ask about the rest of the poor man when Dark Link interrupted with, "I fed the body to a starving wolfos." That must have been a brutal death, and I wondered if maybe the wolfos had something to do with it as well. His smile broadened as he picked up the head and told me to follow. "Come on now. You wouldn't want to miss this." I followed him out the door, knowing that I would likely find that I would indeed want to 'miss this.'

At some point, he had covered my eyes with his free hand and led me for what felt like hours wandering aimlessly with only his words to guide me. Eventually though, we arrived to the destination he so eagerly wished to show me. I forced back the need to vomit as a horrid stench assaulted my senses. What in the name of Hyrule was he planning to show me? His maniacal laughter almost made me regret questioning it, but I was forced to find out anyway at the sudden removal of his hand.

Corpses littered the ground, pale and empty. I stepped forward in shock as I examined the area further and nearly stepped on the remains of what appeared to have once been an arm. It looked as though it had been completely drained of its blood. "I thought I'd make up for ruining our day of solitude," Dark Link said with more sincerity than I thought he was capable of. Apparently, this was his idea of a 'romantic' evening alone. I stared in silence as he threw the head into a nearby tree, which held various limbs in its stained branches. What was left of the blood within it dripped into the water below, spreading into clouds of red mist beneath the surface. It all flattered me in some odd way, but I didn't get much of a chance to dwell on the thought as the tree made me realize exactly where we were.

"You've been dumping bodies here and nobody has said anything? Lake Hylia would be the _first_ place I would think to look if I were searching for missing people. Especially if I thought _you _had anything to do with it. And I thought you said you fed the rest of him to a starving wolfos…" I gestured to the scattered remains of the man in the tree as I decided his death must have been even more brutal than I had first imagined.

"I said I fed his _body _to the wolfos. You didn't ask about his limbs. Those knights are all fools, I'll never get caught." Dark Link smirked and gazed at the water with a deadly glint in his eye as he finished.

As if on cue, one of the knights in service to Princess Zelda shouted, "Foul demon, you are under arrest! There is no escape!" He was right. Even Dark Link couldn't handle all the knights that suddenly surrounded us and threatened to take us both into custody. "Release the girl and come quietly." I knew that wouldn't happen any time soon, but remained silent. I did laugh though, finally realizing that they thought I had been kidnapped. It felt like it at times.

I didn't even have time to argue with the accusing knight before he was thrown to the side by a powerful swing of a darker version of the Master Sword. Dark Link knew as well as I did that he was in a lot of trouble as it was, but he insisted on making matters worse by adding half of the army to his list of victims. One by one they fell, each swing more powerful and precise than the last. He split the armor of two knights, knocked the helmet off the third, and then proceeded to finish the first. I couldn't understand how he failed against the almighty hero so many times when he had this level of skill. I almost laughed when another knight gasped, staring in awe at the dark figure poised gracefully on his blade. I covered my face to prevent being covered by the splatter as he was stabbed immediately afterwards and Dark Link leapt off the falling sword and killed another. So much violence. He knew he couldn't win. He was always so stubborn.

The slaughter only continued as I tried to put some distance between myself and the bloodbath before me. I counted the men as they fell and started counting down, knowing that this would all be over soon. Sadly, I was right. Don't get me wrong, I wanted these men to live, but I knew what would happen the second my Shadow broke out of the dungeon. The knights were getting a preview of such as he shouted angrily at his sudden arrest. "You will all suffer in ways even _Lord Ganondorf _can't imagine! You will all die by my hand! I will have my revenge and bring ruin to the people of Hyrule!" After that point, his language became much more…colorful.

"You're safe now ma'am." I turned to see one of the knights looking at me with concern as he said this. "Did that mad man hurt you?" I shook my head and wondered if I would ever have a peaceful day with Dark Link. Then again, it just wouldn't be as fun that way… As the soldiers left, dragging the infuriated Hylian-shadow with them, I set off for the house to find those lock picks Shadow had given to me when we first met. I would need them if I wanted to get him out of there before dawn.

With a sigh, I couldn't resist whispering, "Thanks for the surprise. I can't wait to see what's in store for tomorrow."


	3. Wonders Never Cease

I stared triumphantly as I carelessly twirled the ring of lock picks on my finger. Piercing red eyes met my gaze as the features surrounding them drew into a scowl. I laughed and leaned against the bars of his cell. "You don't look so good. Didn't they give you the celebrity cell? They should have. You _are_ the infamous shadow of the Hero of Time, after all."

"Worthless woman, open the door already!" Dark Link wasted no time in pulling my arm between the bars, effectively snatching the picks from my hand. I backed away when he finally managed to undo the lock and threw the door open with a glare. "The sun will rise any moment now… Could you be any _slower_?!" I nodded innocently and received a harsh shove in return.

"This is the thanks I get for coming all the way here, bribing the guards with the only rupees I had to my name and wading through a nest of rats? How ungrateful can you get?" My tone was playful with a feigned look of hurt, but the glare was real.

"As ungrateful as I want. You took too long! Now shut up. We'll need to sneak past the guards," he snapped as he leaned closer to the wall, blending flawlessly with the shadows of the dark corridor.

"I won't," I responded easily and smiled at the knight standing outside the door leading to the dungeon as I walked on. "Thanks for your help. May the Knights of Hyrule be blessed for such heroic deeds," I recited with as much authenticity as I could manage, earning a heated glare from the side. "What? I'm just playing my part as a citizen of Hyrule."

"You are trying to make me mad," Dark Link snapped as he stepped out from the shadows of the castle walls.

"It's your own fault," I accused. "If you don't want me to make you mad, then you should treat me a little better. And _no_. Yesterday's 'romantic evening alone' doesn't count towards treating me better. Besides, you look cute when you're angry."

That sent him into a stunned silence which I took full advantage of, letting the cool morning air and the quiet sounds of nature calm my headache. I hadn't slept since the previous day. Instead, I had to go rescue my 'knight in bloodstained armor' so he wouldn't throw a tantrum. The sun was peeking just above the mountains in the west, bathing the Gerudos' territory in a pale gold light. With a sigh I realized that this was as close to romance as we were ever going to get. A beautiful morning ruined by a sleepless night in a dungeon and a killjoy bent on snapping at me every chance he had. Typical.

"I'm not _cute! _I never was nor will be," came the abrupt snap that was doomed to shatter my peaceful silence. I only laughed at this and ran when he gave me his usual you've-crossed-the-line glare. "What part of this do you honestly think is _funny?!_"

The recent fights and lack of sleep gave me an advantage, as he was greatly slowed. His gaze burned into my back as I ran into the house, locking the door behind me in fear of what would happen when he caught up. I didn't have much time to consider the possibilities however, as the door soon collided with the floor below in response to the swift kick on the other side.

"I just fixed that," I whined as he pushed past me and tossed the lock picks aside, resulting in a light 'clang' against the pile of metal beneath. As it turned out, my ill-tempered Shadow was a rather talented kleptomaniac who had gathered an impressive collection of keys from every home in Hyrule. I didn't even want to _think_ about why he would want them.

Dark Link held an even glare on the pile before turning to me and deepening it. "I thought I told you to organize those."

Sometimes I didn't know what scared me more…his shouts or his soft seething you're-going-to-die tone. "And I thought I told you to build me something to hang them on. I can't do all the work around here," I quipped calmly as I carefully lifted the door back into place. It wouldn't hold, but it would have to do for the moment.

His eyes flashed with a feral rage and he looked as though he was about to say something but suddenly stopped and pulled me into an unexpected embrace. "You're right. I'm sorry you've had to do so much. Why don't you just relax tonight and I'll get to work on that," he said, gesturing toward the door with a light tilt of his head.

I blushed furiously before my mind pieced together what was happening. "What do you want?"

"A small favor. I'm gone, so you'll have to take care of our guest," he answered smoothly before releasing me and vanishing into another room.

"Guest? Figures. The one time he does something right and it's all because he wants me to get rid of the company." I rolled my eyes and stepped into the kitchen, deciding to get as much as I could done before my 'guest' arrived.

I had just finished washing the last of the dishes and was drying the only plate left within the empty sink when I heard the crash. "Oh come _on!_ Anyone could just look at that door and know that it…wasn't…" My voice trailed as I found the source of the noise and I smiled warmly. It was time to start the ritual. "Good morning Master Ganondorf. It's always a pleasure to see you. Come inside and have a seat; I'll get you something to drink and I'll be right out."

"Skip the pleasantries. You know why I'm here." It was as though we had written some sort of script at our first meeting that governed these instances. Now I understood why that jerk ran off to hide. "Where is he?!"

"I wouldn't know. Honestly, Sire, he's your creation. Surely you would know of his whereabouts," I recited easily with a lazy smile threatening to interrupt my rehearsal. "I know it's none of my concern, but…is something wrong?"

"The boy spoke of _it_," he spat, as though Dark Link weren't a person, but instead an animal or perhaps even less. "_It_ was arrested for reasons beyond my comprehension. I _did not_ order _it_ to commit those acts!"

"I see. I'm sorry Sire, but I cannot help you. He was near here recently, searching for the Hero of Time, however, he isn't here now." I had always said such, as though I had no idea as to who my Shadow was. Ganon was no fool though.

"You are tainting my creation you insolent _fool_ of a child!" His choice of words almost made me laugh. I stepped back as his piercing gaze darkened and he took a more dangerous stance. "You know of my servant and you lie to me for _its_ sake! Why must you always get in my way?!" With that, he let loose a blast of crackling red energy that only brushed my shoulder as I stood with a passive expression.

I glanced at the wound, nothing more than a light burn, before turning back to him with a deadly glare. "You call yourself a 'king', yet you cannot keep track of your subjects. And now you've turned on the most important of those subjects. You do realize that Shadow is every negative part of Link, right? Yet, he still holds that identical strength which could easily put an end to you. He is so much like _you_ too." I closed my eyes as I began to list off the similarities, "He's a tyrant, selfish, murderous, power hungry, short-tempered, and most importantly…_possessive_." I pointed to the doorway, no longer containing the actual _door_, and calmly stated, "You should go now. He won't be happy about this."

The mighty king left without a word, only offering a silent vow of death for my behavior as he made his exit. My own silence filled the room, mixing with the tension in a way that made me sick. Another glare was burning into my back, but this time I knew it wasn't directed at me. Shadow took me off guard yet again, when I felt the sudden cold of ice press against my shoulder. Without even turning, I lifted a hand to hold the ice pack in place as he started to move away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, finally finding the will to speak. I received no answer other than a bottle of Lon Lon milk being shoved to the point of nearly touching my face. "Thanks," I muttered before taking the milk and hesitantly drinking a few sips. I had always been wary of the white liquid, unsure as to how milk could have healing properties. As guaranteed by the ranchers, I felt refreshed and a little more relaxed after drinking it. Pulling the ice pack from my shoulder, I was pleased to find that wound had completely disappeared. "That has to be the kindest thing he has ever done for me," I whispered under my breath.

Naturally, the peaceful moment was obliterated with a part of a different ritual. I released an exasperated sigh as I heard my _darling_ Shadow shout, "Where's my breakfast, woman?!"


End file.
